Mattathias Chamberlain
Mattathias James Chamberlain'''https://www.wattpad.com/610086886-%27padfoot%27-sirius-black-daughter-the-big-guy was a Half-blood wizard, the older brother of Bella Black (née Chamberlain) and the uncle of Jupiter Black. He was sorted in Ravenclaw house. History Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Mattathias is an outstandingly talented wizard even while still only a student of Hogwarts, quickly being recognised as the most brilliant student to ever attend the school and attaining many awards and prizes that required incredible magical capability to obtain. As an adult, Mattathias had became an extraordinarily powerful and accomplished wizard and his extraordinary powers and mastery of magic were admired and feared by even others of outstanding magical talent, to the point that even the likes of Lord Voldemort, even when the latter had the Elder Wand, whom was considered to be the most powerful dark wizard in history, openly acknowledged and feared him. Mattathias was considered by many to be the most powerful wizard of his time and there are even those who considered him the most powerful wizard of all time. * '''Magical Mastery: After his first year at Hogwarts, Chamberlain was already known to be outstandingly talented and prodigiously accomplished in the magical arts, and seen by some as nothing less than the most gifted student the school would ever see. As an adult, Mattathias Chamberlain was considered by many to be the greatest wizard of his time, with not few of his admirers holding his abillities at such a high regard they even deemed him the greatest wizard in history, and he lived up to this title on many occasions with his exemplary mastery of magic. * Intellectual Genius: Chamberlain us not only a great wizard, but also possesses an exceptional level of intellect, considered to be the most brilliant student Hogwarts will ever see. His intelligence is especially evident in his tactical genuis, capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat the seemingly unbeatable Lord Voldemort and was also particularly brilliant at guessing, hypothesising, and predicting. * Charisma: While not famous for his abilities as a manipulator, due to Chamberlain's exceptional amount of emotional intelligence, he was nevertheless exceptionally adept at manipulating others, which he was perfectly willing to do for the greater good, and displayed an immense amount of charisma, able to effectively use a person's characteristics to his advantage to get them to do what must be done and inspire loyalty in others. Unlike Voldemort, Chamberlain always seeked and used the best within people to get them to do his good-intended bidding and used his charisma to get many to the side of good instead of evil. * Deuling: Mattathias Chamberlain is a duellist of exceptional, almost unrivalled skill. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Chamberlain effortlessly subdued many Death Eaters at once, and even confidently confronted Voldemort himself in a one-on-one duel, in which despite Voldemort himself saying that Chamberlain was not fighting to kill and Chamberlain being somewhat hindered from having to protect Jupiter, Chamberlain still maintained the upper hand, skillfully and calmly deflecting Voldemort's spells while simultaneously pressuring Voldemort with his own assault, and ultimately proved able to get the better of him, forcing him to flee from the duel, * Occlumency and Legilimency: Chamberlain is also impeccably adept in both Occlumency and Legilimency. Capable of using Legilimency without needing to use his wand or speak the incantation, many people, particularly Sirius Black, often noted that Chamberlain sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. * Wandless and Non-Verbal Magic: Matt is highly proficient at both non-verbal and wandless magic, both of which were highly advanced and difficult to perform; his prowess was great enough for him to be capable of using both simultaneously. * Magical Multilingualist: Matt can speak Mermish and Gobbledegook. He can recognise and understand (though not speak) Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Relationships Family Friends Behind the Scenes * Mattathias is portrayed by Chris Wood. References